


Ultra Titans: The Trigon Treasures

by Zdala



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Be Kind to my Story, Detectives, F/M, Heroes Turned Bad Guys, Jukou B Fighter, Kabuto B Fighter, Kamen Rider Inspired, LupinRanger vs Patranger Inspired, Persona 5 Inspired Slightly, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Reviews Welcome, Super Sentai Ish Elements, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdala/pseuds/Zdala
Summary: The Power of Hell has been sealed inside thousands of demonic antiques known as Trigon Treasures. The NAOW seeks them for their abilities to not only rule the universe but to defeat their enemies as well. Beastboy, Cyborg & Raven, although determined to stop them, were no match for their power and fell as a result. Defeat brings new opportunities however. For the Titans it came in the form of a new ally, an ally so powerful that he molds them into something new. With elegant grace, smarts and new powers, the Titans swoop into the night as Phantom Thieves now known as the Ultra Titans. With a clear destiny in hand, the Ultra Titans must regain these lost treasures before their foes, all while avoiding arrest from Doom Patrol & trying to find their lost comrades.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven, Steve Dayton/Rita Farr, Victor Stone - Relationship





	Ultra Titans: The Trigon Treasures

The Teen Titans: Mighty, youthful, agile, resilient, one can only pull up a mountain of words when describing the team that is second only to the Justice League. Having faced the likes of Slade, Brother Blood, the Brain and Trigon the Titans were considered the best heroes of all time, didn't matter that they lacked experienced they were friendly, organized and took their crime fighting seriously. The Titans despite being powerful heroes were not immune to the changes that was to befall them.

It started when they arrived back in Jump City months after arresting the Brotherhood. Their victory as well as their extra members seemed as though it would last forever, but as they soon found out change spreads faster than weeds in a garden. With most of their foes cryogenically frozen this left Jump City for the first time with a zero-crime rate, even petty criminals stopped committing crime knowing that anybody who endangered the city would have to face the Teen Titans and all their extraordinary members.

Jump City had always been like a second Gotham city with the disturbing number of super villains running around but this lull in crime gave the town officials something the capitalize on. The Titans first noticed this as many of their favorite locations had been torn down replaced with different buildings and structures, in fact this had been happening all around Jump City. Small time pizza shops became large gourmet restaurants, transportation had tripled with the new monorail system, small businesses became major corporations, changes kept spreading all over until Jump City had become a combination of Metropolis, Central City, and Gotham combined. The titans once considered famous now faded in the background of the new Jump City, it's not that they had been forgotten on the contrary the Citizens were very happy and grateful, but the low crime rate meant they had nobody to protect nobody to battle.

With each day soon passing the team suddenly had gone from super powered heroes to just regular teens with meta human alibies. The ironic part about all of this was however that the new titans they set up in different cities had their hands full with growing crime rates, so they were constantly too busy for their founding members. This low crime did not sit well with the Titans as time went on especially Robin, maybe it was Batman's training or the Gorham city in him, but he could not sit idle around being bored constantly.  
The days soon lead up to Robin making a huge decision, he announced to his team that he would be moving back to Gotham City to rejoin Batman with Gotham's still growing crime rate. To add insult to injury he also proposed to Starfire who happily decided that she would follow Robin wherever he went. Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy did not see this coming which kept them in shock for days, it seemed that those days passed quickly and before they knew it Robin and Starfire had departed for their new home. The Goodbyes were too sad for Starfire who cried and hugged her friends until she almost squeezed them to death, Robin was also sad about leaving his friends but reassured them that he trusted them to continue their legacy.

With their teammates gone the trio remained on guard at Titans tower, still no crime happened but it gave them chance to relax just in case something broke out. Call it an unexpected experience but with Robin and Starfire gone it seemed to make the other three closer, so close that they didn't even choose a new leader not wanting to cause friction on who deserved to lead the Titans.

"Come on Rae please."

"No Beastboy."

"But it'll only take us a few minutes."

"Nope!"

"But I thought we were friends!"

"We are doesn't mean im going to do if for you!"

"Please, come on!" Beastboy asked again suddenly morphing into a small kitty kit staring at Raven with sad cat eyes he had tried this routine on Starfire many times when he wanted to get his way. "You know you can't resist the face."

The sorceress couldn't help but crack a smile upon Beastboy's playful ness and without his knowledge levitated a bottle of water over to where Beastboy was at. The Shapeshifter in shirked in his cat form as he was soaked by the water. Raven laughed upon seeing her comrade turn into a dog and shake himself dry. "All I see is a wet violin."

"What's all the noise about!" Cyborg called out as he entered the Towers kitchenette.

"Cy, maybe you can talk some sense into her I-."

"Forget it Beastboy I'm not doing it."

"What actually does he want you to do?"

"We agreed that we would have Pizza for dinner, but he wants me to go to Metropolis to get it."

"Why Metro!?"

"Because Dude, Pizza corner moved its shop to Metropolis ever since those fancy Dancy restaurants came in, I tried getting a slice from Luigi's the other day and it's four dollars a slice at Pizza Corner we only paid a dollar per slice and -."

Cyborg and Raven felt themselves tuning out Beast boy who suddenly went on a tirade about his last few failed attempts to get Pizza and how Jump City turned into a rich person's paradise. He was so into his complaint session that he failed to notice his friends had stepped away slightly from him to talk in the corner.

"How long is he going to go on about this?" Raven questioned

"Probably until he tires himself out, either way it'll be a while so why don't you just go get it for him."

"Ugh fine." Raven could have done without the Pizza, but she wasn't going to sit and listen to Beast boy complain all day, having given in she raised her hands and teleported herself out of Titans tower in quest for their dinner.

"and another thing!"

"Chill BB, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh, she will, awesome I knew I could get her to do it."

"Sure, that's what did it!"

"Dude can you blame me though you can't even get good Pizza in this city! What is the world coming too? Next thing you know they won't even need us anymore, I wish something would happen, I'll even take a J walker anything!!"

"I don't like it anymore then you do BB, but I guess we were just too good at our jobs, were just going to have to get used to the fact that Jump City doesn't need the Titans anymore."

"What'll happen then?"

"We'd have to probably get jobs and stuff."

"J-j-job!" Just the word was enough to send shivers down both their spines. Being in the superhero business was a job one that didn't pay, Beast boy loved being a superhero he couldn't imagine trying to mix in the regular boring workforce having had all the adventures he had in his life. "I'd rather read one of Raven's gloomy books."  
"Look man like it or not things have changed, we just gotta roll with it."

"I guess." Beastboy stated as he pouted like a child

"I got an idea!"

"What!"

"How about we play Mega Monkey's four until Raven gets back!"

"You're on dude, I'm going to beat you!"

"Bring it string bean!"

-Unknown Area-

Beast boy and Cyborg were desperate to put the negative thinking behind them, neither one could ever imagine a scenario as the one they described. Even though they were getting older they never imagined once in their lives that the villains would ever stop trying to threaten their beloved city. With Robin and Starfire's absence they now had to process the realization that they would either soon ask the Justice League for permission to join or give up hero work all together. Neither one seemed appealing to the trio, they would ultimately cross that bridge if things continued the way they were. Unknowing to the Titans however things were about to change drastically.  
Somewhere there was a rip in time and space that hid the location of a secret base. This dimension was desolate and abandoned, all except for a single lone spotlight that illuminated two certain characters. These characters were the Brain and his lover Monsieur Mallah. The Brain was placed upon a pedestal as Mallah tapped his foot impatiently waiting for something.

"Mallah enough with that up surd tapping!" The Brain's mechanical voice called out. "We must be patient, they will be here soon enough."

"Of course, please forgive me Master, I 'm ready to move on we have much to do."

"You think I'm not aware of that, our plans to destroy the Titans will come to fruition we just have to be patient."

"As they say patient's is a virtue."

From within the dark three lights popped up, one was pink, one was yellow and the last one was red, the lights danced like fire as they stood they're in front of the Brain and Mallah.

"Your late." Mullah growled. "What happened?"

"You'll have to forgive us, but we ran into some resistance." A voice from the pink light spoke

"Resistance what kind?"

"The Doom Patrol!" The yellow light added

"We believe they are tracking our troops movement toward Jump City, we managed to delay them and get the treasure but were still missing the rest of the collection."

"I will not tolerate the Doom Patrol's interruption this time, the three of you will track the cargo to Jump City, we will not only get the rest of the treasures, but we will eliminate the Titans as well. After all that is done we will deal with the Doom Patrol."

"Make sure the Titans suffer, they will not interfere with our plans this time killing them will ensure they do not figure out our plans."

"We shall do as you command!"

With that the lights vanished into nothingness as the Brain and Mullah walked away from the spotlight and into the darkness leaving the plans to their minions.

-Titans Tower-

Raven's black soul self-form materialized into the common room of Titans Tower. Beast boy and Cyborg felt the chill of Raven's powers grace their prescience prompting them to stop their video games and greet her. There smile to meet their friend soon halted upon seeing that she had a ticked look on her face, it might have something to do with the fact that from head to toe she was soaking wet.

"Uh Hi Rae!" Beast boy greeted her sheepishly

"Here's your Pizza!" Without warning Raven levitated the Pizza directly at Beast boy who barley caught it. "Don't ever ask me to do that again!"

"What happened to you, your all wet?" Cyborg questioned

"Superman was battling Livewire downtown and he set off an underground pipe to short her out, needless to say I was just coming out the Pizza shop and well got drenched.  
"Well I do appreciate it Rae, come on you can get first slice!"

"No thanks, all of a sudden I don't feel like eating."

"Incoming Transmission!" The mechanical voice of the tower mainframe computer suddenly went off. Beast boy was quick to answer to call, dropping the pizza morphing into a bunny and hoping over to the computer. He was excited to hear that they had a message coming, hopefully it was from Robin and Starfire ever since they moved out to Gotham they had not been answering their phone calls. They all knew Gotham was a busy place, but they were like family they could at least make some time to see them occasionally.

"Don't break the computer BB."

"I won't!" Pressing several buttons on the screen, Beast boy was confused as the transmission came in the form of his adopted father Steve Dayton or better known as Mento to the Doom Patrol.

"Mento!?"

"Hello Son, good to hear from you!"

"What's going on?" How's Rita? How's Cliff? How's Larry? What's been going-."

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call Gar, we've got trouble the Brotherhood of Evil is active again."

"Son of a bitch!" Beast boy cursed upon hearing the news. The Brotherhood had been stopped on numerous occasions and always managed to return to cause trouble. A few months ago, they received the notice that the Brotherhood had managed to escape from the Cryo Prison not sure how, but they did it, the Titans expected the worse to come but after the Doom Patrol found the bodies of General Immortus and Madam Rouge they thought it was possible that the Brain and Mallah might be dead as well. The mystery of where they went rolled over into their boring days and after a while the team thought the Brain had abounded his conquest for world domination, it was obvious that they weren't going to stay down no matter what.

"What are they after this time?" Cyborg questioned. "How much trouble could they be, it's only the Brain and Mallah left."

"Were not sure what their after but we do have reason to believe that the Brain might have new agents working for them in the shadows." Mento began. "Over the past few weeks there have been thefts at different cultural galleries, the things stolen seem to be antique in nature but curiously there isn't a lot of information on them. We were also tracking the Brotherhood when recently we got information that there stalking a shipment of goods that is headed toward Jump City. It'll take the Doom Patrol time to get there, so I expect you to intercept them at all costs."

"Yes sir!"

"Garfield that is a lot of information to process, make sure Robin gets all that?"

"Uh Robin?"

"Yes, your team leader, where is he?"

"Uh uh." Beast boy suddenly studdered.

"Well, where is he?"

"Ummu he's well he's."

"Robin and Starfire aren't apart of the Teen Titans anymore!" Raven suddenly interjected seeing her friend's nervousness. "It's been just the three of us protecting the city."  
"Is this true Gar?"

"Yes, sir it is, Robin should be back helping Batman."

"Well that changes everything, your mission has changed just stay out of the way well handle the Brotherhood."

"What! That's bogus you can't sideline us like that this is our city!" Cyborg stated

"Granted you managed to arrest the Brotherhood without our help, but that was with Robin on your team as leader, without him leading I'd think it be better if you sat this one out."

"Come to think of it, who's leading the rest of your Extra Titans Gar." A female voice suddenly cut into the conversation, Beast boy recognized it as Elasti-girl in the background.  
"Were not sure yet, the crime rate has been low so-."

"Which means you've been slacking off on your duties I can see." Mento harshly critiqued causing Beast boy to bite his lower lip. Having been in the Doom Patrol for the first few years of his hero career he knew how tough and structured Mento like his team to be, in his opinion if they weren't a well oil machine then they weren't effective at all and through his eyes without Robin and Starfire they weren't much of a team.

"Mento that's not it at all we just-."

"Leadership is a very important part of fighting crime I've been over each of your files none of you should be fighting crime without a good handle of how to conduct yourselves."  
"But Mento!"

"No buts Gar since you guys have no organization, we will stop the Brotherhood and once we do were going to have a talk about disbanding-."  
Before Mento could even get another word in cracks filled the titans computer screen from a solid screen to broken shards the entire piece of tech exploded sending bits flying across the room, Cyborg and Beast boy looked in amazement as they turned their attention to Raven whose eyes were glowing red in having caused the damage.

"Rae?"

"How dare he!" Mento's tone did not set well with Raven. How dare he act like the Titans were too incompetent to do their jobs. How dare he act like they were still fresh in the hero business and unsure of what they can and cannot handle. The Team had faced the Brotherhood before without the Doom Patrol's help and if fated allowed would do it again with or without Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg eased toward his friend as he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Raven calm down, it's over."

"I'm so sorry!" She spoke as she could feel her rage emotion start to subside. "I'm sorry guys I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about the computer I'll fix it, can't say I blame you though he'd piss anybody off."

Beast boy lay silent as his friends comforted in each other he thought that he and Mento came to an understanding when they teamed up to take down the Brotherhood the first time, he thought that his father respected his wishes but instead he proved how much of an asshole he really is. The Titan found himself putting his thoughts aside, there would be time to discuss this with Mento later but for right now they had to follow the tip they had gotten. "We gotta go after the Brotherhood, let's get to them before the Doom Patrol gets here!"

"Right's, let's get going!"

-Unknown Area-

Mento by all respects was a complete asshole the Titans knew this having dealt with him during the events of the Brotherhoods first arrival, but one thing was for certain at least his tip would let them get the jump on them before they caused trouble. The Titans found themselves jumping into the T-car and driving fast toward their destination, despite the numerous add on of buildings the roads were pretty much the same, before they knew it they had arrived at their destination. The emergency was on the outskirts of Jump City near the border which led out of the town and onto the main roads going toward its sister city.

The Border outskirts were mostly deserted except for the toll booths down the road. Upon arriving the Titans took cover in front of the T Car, each member was greeted to the same site. There were five trucks large cargo trucks stationed in the middle of the road blocking anyone trying to get in or get out.

From what the Titans could see, all the trucks were open from the backend, there were a few amounts of soldiers dressed in metal armor and skull masks, these soldiers were loading crates from the back of the trucks and placing them into larger SUV type cars that were stationed further up the road.

"Dude, Halloween came early this year!" laughed Beast boy seeing the army of people in the skull masks.

"Even if it did they look organized to me, wonder what's in those crates that the Brotherhood wants so bad."

"Not sure by my optic scanner's not picking up anything, whatever it is those crates are reinforced for a reason."

"Big deal, lets kick their butts so we can get back to our dinner, I'm starving!" Without warning the shapeshifter change himself into a rhino and charged into the battlefield, the other two Titans didn't even get the chance to respond as Beast boy went ahead with the assault. He didn't get far however, just upon reaching where the soldiers were at from out of nowhere a bright beam of light struck Beastboy head on knocking him over. In his Rhino Form Beast boy tumbled all over the place allowing the foot soldiers to back away as he slammed and knocked two of the trucks over before coming to a screeching halt.

"Beast boy!" Cyborg and Raven quickly ran over to their friend as he de-morphed back to his green human form. "You alright man?"

"This is why you don't charge into battle like an idiot, this isn't Spartan!"

"Did someone get the license plate of that light that hit me, cause im going to sue for sure dude."

"You fool should know your place, the light is very strong!" The Titans couldn't help but roll their eyes upon hearing the 'light' pun that was just said, they also recognized the voice all too well, just a few distances from them was one of the members of their rouges gallery. He was to say the least an egomaniac, proud, boisterous and annoying whenever they fought him in battle, but like it was just mentioned his puns were what annoyed them the most standing away from them was there foe DR Light. "Remember me Titans?"

"MR I'm afraid of the dark, course we remember you the last time we met you pissed your pants because we had so many members." Raven said with a devious smirk

"What the hell do you want Light, came for another butt kicking?"

"You simple minded fools all you can do is fight, I'm here serving the greatest evil of all mankind."

"What's the brotherhood want with a whack job like you?"

"Brotherhood, haven't you heard we are no longer called the brotherhood, the brain has renamed his organization, we call it the NAOW."

"NAOW?"

"New Alliance of War, the brain thought it was time to upgrade since he had so many new recruits just eager to kill the famed Teen Titans."

During the midst of this conversation Raven could not explain why but she felt something coming at a fast rate toward where they were at, it was powerful and so evil that it gave her goosebumps. Before she could even respond to what DR Light was babbling about, from out of nowhere pink energy sprouted from the ground as a matter of teleportation. Two individuals soon stepped out from the energy and joined DR Light's side, Raven gasped upon seeing one of the individuals.

The first person was young female presumably their age, her identity not known to the Titans. She was Caucasian, with chocolate eyes and long straight black hair. She was dressed in a full-length women's cat suit complete with metal gloves, belt and boots, she did nothing but glare at Beast boy as she arrived.

The Second individual was the one Raven was worried about the most, she honestly thought she would never see this face again after the defeat of Trigon. He was a male also around the titans age. His skin was pale like Raven's, he had red eyes and long black hair with magenta streaks, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top and short sleeve jacket. Raven's nose was lit on fire as she smelled the scent of sex, cologne and broken hearts on him. How she hated that her brother the demon of Lust Jacob was somehow standing before her.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Why don't you try asking Raven, she knows me all too well." Jacob spokes

"Rae who is he?"

"There's something I never told you guys about Trigon, I-I-I wasn't his only child he had six others, one for each sin I was pride and he is lust, he's my brother Jacob."  
"What!?" Cyborg and Beast boy cringed upon the revelation, they barely managed to destroy Trigon the first time and now to know that there were more devils produce by this monster it was upsetting to say the least. "Why didn't you tell us."

"I thought they were destroyed when we defeated Trigon."

"They are." Jacob stated. "Poor Jared, Julius, Jack, Jesse, and James all disintegrated when you defeated father you and I are the only ones left Raven."

"Enough of family reunion we came here for the treasures and I came here to kill Beast boy."

"Aww man, who the hell is she now?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

"Should we?"

"Why don't you ask your green friend, he knows who I be."

Beast boy's mind was a mixture of confusion as he looked at the young woman before him, she claimed that he knew who she was, but Beast boy was drawing a blank. Long black hair check. Slim figure check. Russian accent check. Wait Russian Accent. Upon further expect on of the woman, Beast boy couldn't help but noticed that she bared an eerie resemblance to the late Madam Rouge. "Madam Rouge!"

"You know damn well I am not Madam Rouge, Madam Rouge was my mother I am Gemini De Mile and I have come to avenge her death Beast boy."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Everything since you killed her!"

"Killed her what, I didn't kill anyone!" Beastboy denied

"Liar!"

Much to the team surprise Gemini transformed her body into a Lion and leap at Beast boy, she sent choice claw attacks at him before morphing back to her normal form and stretching her arm into a giant fist which she used to punch Beast boy forcing him backwards.

"She can stretch, and shape shift go figure!" Raven monotony stated

"Handle your Brother, I got Light!" Cyborg called out as he prepared for battle. Raven called out her famous mantra as she flew in her brother's direction ready to take him on. Beast boy heard the call from Cyborg which was going to leave him against Gemini, he's not sure where she got those powers from, but he wasn't about to lose to some amateur from the animal kingdom.

"You got me do you, you can't outshine my brilliance Cyborg!" DR Light let out a hearty evil laugh as he clapped his hands together letting loose an extremely bright beam of Light. Cyborg opened his trademark weapon of choice the Sonic cannon to counteract the beam but upon releasing it, it didn't even scratch the light. Cyborg unable to stop it found himself banded and forced back by the weapon.

DR Light was eager to finish the robotic hero off it was obvious that being with the Brotherhood gave DR Light and even more swelled head than usual. As he ran at the blinded Cyborg he charged the gauntlets of his suit with light power, coming upon him he sent two punches to his lower abdomen before precutting him into the air.  
Upon being spiraled up into the air Cyborg's vision returned from him being blinded he focused his entire body backward and tackled DR Light to the ground. Cyborg reopened his cannon and unleased hell blasting DR Light directly in his chest which sent him flying across the battlefield.

"Piece of advice Light, tone down that ego of yours it just makes me more determined to kick your ass!"

"Your good Cyborg but even you cannot face the power of my brilliant Light!" DR Light contracted by unleashing an array of energy powered orbs at Cyborg, the Titan tried to defend against the attack with several punches by the light energy shocked different pieces of the mechanics in his body. Seeing his attack succeed, DR Light charged at Cyborg ready to take him on head to head once more.

If you have siblings you'd probably be happy to see them after a long absence for Raven's case this was the exact opposite every time she saw one of her brothers if always reminded her of how evil Trigon was how he wanted nothing more than to rule over the human world and toss her aside once he was done with her. Raven swirled herself in a black ball of prideful energy while Jacob surrounded himself in a pink ball of lust energy, the two siblings took to the skies and began clashing back and forth neither getting the upper hand on the other.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out her famous mantra as she lifted up one of the trucks and expelled it in Jacobs direction.

"Trigonic Metrion Zinthos!" Jacob much to Raven's horror had his own tricks buried up his sleeve, having called out an opposite version of her spell he was able to stop the truck as it came in his direction created a construct of his own energy to slice it in half.

"Bastard!" Raven cried. "Where did you learn that?"

"Trigon taught us everything about your abilities sister, there isn't a spell you know that I can't replicate!"

"Your going to wish you stay dead!"

"Dead you mean like how Arella is!"

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Usually Raven let the insults of her foes roll of off her but this time it hit her soul directly, having someone she hated like Jacob talk about Arella made her blood boil she knew that her rage was about to take over. Raven didn't even try to hide the fact that she was angry, her eyes glowed a passionate red as she opened her cloak.

Jacob could do nothing but laugh as his sister's cloak generated black energy strings which immediately bound him by his hands and by his feet. "I'm sorry did I hit a nerve?"  
"You're so dead!" Raven's demonic voice took over as she addressed Jacob. "I'm sending you back to hell!"

"You say the sweetest things!" In one quick motion Jacob summoned his powers sending pink energy bolts up toward Raven, before she could get the chance to defend herself she became entrapped by his energy. Despite being in demon form her dark magic became eclipsed with her brothers, she felt herself losing control and soon Jacob was no longer her prisoner he now escaped the grip he was in.

"Trigonic Metrion Zinthos!"

With Raven still trapped within his energy Jacob chanted his mantra and slammed Raven's body into the ground repeatedly. As much as she hated to admit it Jacob's power outmatched here's she struggled to get free as he slammed her like a ragdoll again and again. Upon the ninth slam into the ground Jacob finally released his powers upon Raven, the sorceress now lay in the ground unable to get up.

"You know I always wondered why you were the chosen one." Jacob wondered. "An entire deadly assortment of sins and yet Pride became the portal. If father were smart he would have chosen me, I would have delivered him this planet instead of protecting it like a fool."

"The way your acting you should have been Envy Not Lust, don't get mad at me because you were the second-rate child." Even though she was beaten down badly Raven managed to crack a small smile much to Jacob's disappointment, she knew how jealous her brothers were about her being chosen to be the portal. If she was going to go down she was going to make sure that Jacob knew he wasn't important, as the demon of Lust he thrived on attention and she tried to make him seem unimportant. "What's a matter Jacob don't like being the center of attention."

"Shut up!" Jacob roared as he called upon his powers once more and slammed Raven again deeper into the ground.

Beastboy dove into the battle with Gemini as he morphed into a Rhino charged at her, with much force and power he slammed the villainess backward and onto the side of one of the delivery trucks, her imprint now embeds also. Morphing into a tiger this time the shape shifter stood his ground ready for Gemini to remerge from her temporary tomb. In the years he had fought the Brotherhood he always hated going up against Madam Rouge, it was apparent that Gemini not only inherited her mother's powers but also her sadistic drive. The way she glared at Beastboy, the intense hatred that fueled her mother now fueled her she thought that Beast boy killed her mother and for that she would destroy him.

"Your good Beast boy, but not good enough!" Emerging from the truck Gemini used her powers over elasticity to extend her hands at Beast boy who tried to get out of the way but was grabbed and throw straight into the air as if he were a football.

As he was thrown into the sky he Titan swiftly changed into an eagle to keep himself from falling back down, as he did this however he was greeted to the sight of Gemini having morphed into a Gorilla while heading right toward him. In her primal form she grabbed the eagle's wing's and pinned them backward, Beast boy's animal form cried out as he felt his real arms breaking from being forced backward.

The sudden pain caused Beast boy to turn back into his human form leaving him vulnerable to Gemini who threw him back toward the ground and stomped on him. "You will pay for killing my mother worm!"

"I didn't kill your mother!" He screamed as he turned into a cheetah and sprinted away from his foe, following up he changed into a Tyrannosaurs and began to charge at her.

You'd think a Tyrannosaurs charging at you would be enough to scare any super villain but not Gemini, from the confines of her uniform she unsheathed four daggers. As beast boy dinosaur form came at her she used her powers to spring herself in the air and on top of him, without warning she stabbed beast boy in the back with the blades.  
Immediately on contact beast boy hollered in pain and morphed back to his normal self. He tried to reach the daggers to pull them out, but Gemini pinned his hands down with hers. "Get off!"

"You will feel the exact same pain my mother did!" Pulling the daggers out from Beast boy back, she quickly rolled him over, so she could face him. While he was defenseless and still in pain, Gemini stretched her hands with the daggers in them and repeatedly slashed Beast boy all over his body.

"Garfield!" Raven called out while still on the ground, they were losing big time, if this didn't stop they would ultimately be killed, everyone in their city would fall to the hands of the NAOW.

"Ya know sis this would be the part where you beg for mercy, do it right and ill have Gemini kill you first, so you don't have to watch your friends die."

"Fuck off!" She shot back

"Stubborn as always!" Jacob snickered as he kicked Raven in the face and then proceeded to step on her with one foot. "You will learn your place, just like father wanted."

"Gemini!" DR Light suddenly called out to the Hench girl. "That's enough!"

"W-why?" Beastboy remained bloody and bruised on the ground the cuts dug deep into his skin having been beaten down by Gemini. "We have them on the ropes!"

"The Brain told us to make them suffer for putting them in that cryo prison, we will finish them off after that."

"Very well then, do what you must!" With a reluctant sigh Gemini moved out of the way but not before going over to where Cyborg was and tossing him next to Beast boy. The demon of lust soon stepped forward taking charge of the plan, with a snap of his fingers Jacob generated a strange item within his hand. Beast boy and Cyborg looked curiously at the item, it was a long stick like item that resembled a a hawks talon. The tips of the talon had rubies encrusted within them while strange symbols were printed upon each of the fingers and down the claw itself.

"No way!" Raven's jaw dropped upon seeing her brother with the item in his hand. "The Snatch Claw, how, how did you get that?"

"So, you do remember it." Jacob smirked. "I'll let you in on a little secret sis, father's creations are here on earth I made it my business to regather them."

"The Trigon Treasures, here on earth." All the color drained out of Raven's face as her brain concluded why Jacob wanted those packages. Her eyes glazed to the NAOW foot soldiers who were still loading the crates into their vehicles while the battle was going on, they were being played, the NAOW were attempting to collect the remains of her father terrible legacy. She knew of the Trigon Treasures but never in her wildest dreams would she believe they would ever come to earth.

"I'm glad you realize what's going to happen to your little friends Raven!"

"Don't you dare!" The Sorceress struggled to get to her feet the realization sinking in upon what he was about to do, her muscles strained and gave her no strength the despair feeling soon sinking in.

Jacob soon stood before beast boy and Cyborg aiming the Snatch Claw directly at them, he called out the name of the item causing tips of the claw to glow with unholy energy. The duo braced themselves as a sphere of energy was soon blasted in their direction. The light from the Snatch claw blinded them for a bit but they felt no pain from the blast, it wasn't until a second later that their vision became clear again.

"Were not dead?" Beastboy asked curiously

"Not yet anyway!"

"Well you're going to wish you had killed us!" Cyborg got to his feet extending his arm for the sonic cannon when it hit him his cannon was gone even more disturbing he had flesh, he frantically looked down as his body all his cybernetic parts were gone he looked and felt no wires throughout his body, he was no longer a Cyborg he was a human.

"This can't be real!" Beastboy stared at his own body seeing his green skin was gone. His skin was a normal cream sandy color, his hair was jet black and even his ears had went back to normal human size. He hadn't remembered what he looked like before he got his powers, he had always dreamed of being normal again, but this was not the time that he wanted to receive this wish. Beastboy also cried out in pain from the transformation, his body still was in cuts from Gemini's earlier attack with his powers he managed to sustain the pain but without them he felt it intensify more.

"I'm impressed Jacob, your plan worked after all."

"Of course, it worked Trigon was the master or evil after all."

"What did you do to us?!" Cyborg got to his feet as he charged at the group of villains trying to still fight, his advance however was stopped by Gemini who easily stretched her arms and gave him a hard punch.

"My father's invention the Snatch Claw, thanks to it your powers are forever gone."

"B-but how?"

"Magic you nimrods!"

"I love it when a plan comes together, now it's time for the final act!" Gemini laughed as she twirled her dagger in her hand and DR Light covered his hands with light energy. Beastboy and Cyborg felt the sensation of fear go over them, they were powerless to fight back, Gemini and DR Light were going to have a field day torturing them until they were no more. This was it, this was how they were going to die.

"Take a good look sis!" Jacob whispered to his sister. "First them then all of humanity, each one will scream to their last breath!"

"No, you can't!"

Raven knew she had to do something, but she couldn't move a muscle. Her attention was split between her own pain, the crates containing the Trigon Treasures and her friends who were about to be slaughtered by her enemies. Raven's emotion's hit full peak as she became overwhelmed at what she was feeling, it was at this moment that Raven fought through the pain and called out to her powers of Azarath.

The ground shook like an earthquake was happening. Beast boy and Cyborg were swallowed by a portal of black energy which quickly made them disappear. The warriors of NAOW also became concerned upon seeing groups of their cargo crates were being teleported to unknown destination. Jacob cursed Raven's name as the sorceress worked her magic, the last bit of magic fell upon Raven's slummed body taking her to god knows where.

"Damn it!" Gemini bellowed. She almost had her revenge against beast boy for killing her mother, and now he, the titans and the Trigon Treasures were now out of their grasp.

-Unknown Location-

Monsieur Mallah sits within the single spot light in the darkness as DR Light, Gemini and Jacob stood before them, this time however the Brain was not present.  
"How could you let them Escape!" Mallah roared as his three generals sat before him in the darkness. "If the powers of the Snatch claw worked then why haven't they been terminated, the master will not be pleased with this!"

"I believe Jacob has the answer to that." DR Light answered

"Please forgive me Monsieur Mullah, I underestimated Raven despite everything she still had enough power to give them an escape route."

"Pardon the pun but instead of going ape on us, you should be happy we at least required half of the Trion Treasures, like you asked for." Gemini stated

"You did, and half of the other treasures are scattered around Jump City we must recover them."

"The Titans are no longer a threat to us they will be finished soon enough."

"Have something planned Light?"

"Something very special indeed, we will find and kill the witch later as for the tin man and the green freak they have a very important package waiting for them back at Titans Tower."

-Outside Titans Tower-

"Hang on BB just a little more!" Cyborg's voice rang out as he carried Beast boy on his back. For the trio this had been the day from hell, as if having their asses handed to them wasn't enough Beastboy and Cyborg didn't have any powers. The duo was unsure of what happened to Raven, one minute they were getting beaten without mercy and the next they had been teleported on the outskirts of Titans Tower, thanks to Raven's powers. To top all of it off, Jacob had done something to them with that weird artifact, Raven had called it a Snatch Claw and feared it deeply upon seeing it. She was right to fear it, one second Cyborg and beast boy were top of their game heroes the next Jacob had reduced them to humans.

In one day the NAOW had managed to take away an important aspect of their lives, their powers. How would they protect the city now? Raven's sudden disappearance made things creepier as well both boys hoped that she teleported herself somewhere safe until she can rejoin them. Having had their abilities stolen from them, Cyborg had battle damage all over his body no longer robot he felt the strain of his bones weigh heavy as he carried his friend. Despite feeling weakened and bruised Beast boy had gotten most of the blunt trauma at the hands of Gemini, the changeling lay barley awake as his now tan skin was heavily covered in slash wounds.

"How much longer CY, it burns." Beastboy winced in pain as he felt the sting of his injuries intensify. The NAOW probably was on their way to the tower to finish them off for all they knew, thoughts of them however would half to wait to make it to the tower and getting themselves medical attention would hopefully give them the strength to keep fighting.

"Were here man, stay with me!" Cyborg called out as he and beast boy finally arrived at the entrance to Titans Tower.

It should be noted that for any superhero you're going to have bad days, theirs going to be a day where the bad guys seem like they always have the upper hand and that they will never lose. The Titan's knew what it was like to be defeated to be humiliated and dragged down to your lowest point, they had been brought there thrice, once by Slade, once by Trigon and lastly by the brotherhood. The one thing that you learn though is that when you come back, you come back harder and stronger than before to take down those who beat you. The Titans comeback however seemed far off and not in their path, I'd like to say that Cyborg and Beast boy could detect what was about to happen but sadly I could not.

As they entered inside the NAOW's full plan went into effect, the tower exploded. The giant T that housed the titans had gone up in a blaze, the explosion itself was quick and effective scattering the contents of the inside all around the island and into the sea. Where the tower once stood now lay an empty clearing with dozens of burned debris around it. Beyond the ashes of the tower DR Light, Gemini and Jacob emerged into the clearing having watched the explosion presumably nearby.

"Farwell Titans you shall not be missed!" DR Light laughed seeing the flames dance around the clearing.

"The Brain will be pleased with this." Jacob added

"Rest in peace Titans, the city and the world will soon be ours." Gemini spit upon the ground where the tower used to be at as a sign of disrespect. The trio soon found themselves walking away from the destruction they had just caused, there was no need to check for bodies they knew that without their powers the Titans would have died instantly thanks to the blast.

With much confidence they would return to their master and begin the conquest of the world, as they went forward in there conquering they would make sure that the citizens of Jump city had no hope. They would cause untold destruction when they get back, because the only ones who could stop them were now gone. 

The Teen Titans were now dead.


End file.
